An electronic circuit for driving a transistor device, which may also be referred to as drive circuit, usually includes a first supply node for receiving a first supply potential, a second supply node for receiving a second supply potential, an input for receiving an input signal, and an output for providing an output signal to the transistor device. The drive circuit is configured to generate a drive signal based on a supply voltage, which is a voltage between the first supply potential and the second supply potential, and in accordance with the input signal. Generating the drive signal may include coupling the output to the first supply node or the second supply node dependent on the input signal. The drive circuit may further include an undervoltage lockout (UVLO) circuit that monitors the supply voltage and deactivates (disables) the drive circuit if the supply voltage falls below a predefined UVLO threshold.
Different types of transistor devices may require different first and second supply potentials and different UVLO thresholds. There is a need for a drive circuit that is configured to drive various types of transistor devices.